After The Bite
by Izzismitty
Summary: Takes Place After Bella gets Bitten.  See how Edward and Bella's relationship is.
1. Bit Me

There were all but a few things I that remembered from after Edward bit me, was that I felt like I was floating in hot, fiery air, like burn victims feel when they are stuck in a burning building and the firefighters seem to take years to get to you. I remember Carlisle coming in every few hours to administer morphine to me; and I didn't even mind! I even remember feeling him caress me as my heart stopped for good. But I didn't remember him biting me. I remembered my life before being a vampire, but not the bite. I had wondered if it was similar to Alice's case, but decided that that was not the case since she remembered nothing pre-bite. It is amazing how much I can figure out when I are in terrible pain; seeing as I was prone to bad pain.

"Bella? Bella?!" Said a velvet voice into my ear.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love, it is all over."

"I…am…it…Edward?" I asked very stupidly.

"Yes Bella. I am right here my Love, it is all over"

I looked into his loving black eyes, and I could tell he had not gone hunting since the bite. I looked away, afraid of his rejection now that I was a vampire. I saw amazing things at this; like the World was all fuzzy- a satellite dish here in Forks would understand- and know I was seeing the earth in High Definition TV. Everything was so vibrant, even though it was pitch black outside. I saw all the prey outside of the Cullen's mansion- and smelt it too. At that moment I realized that my eyes must be as black as the night sky outside as I had not hunted at all yet.

"Bella…you really need to hunt," my head lashed back to his face, and I noticed that his lips were moving a lot faster that what I was used to when I was human. I also noticed that his face had not moved at all since I turned my head. Obviously it was my vampire speed and senses that allowed it to happen, but it was still so novel to me.

"Yeah, I think you're right" I told him "Lets go!" And with that, we were off. I told him to go slow first so I could get used to vampire speed.

As we arrived at our meadow, I asked, "So, how fast was that" I asked dumbly.

"It would make a black bear jealous- or Jacob," he said jokingly. Normally, I would have been angry that Edward was slandering my best friend, but I was just so happy that he had not dejected me…yet. I saw a movement in the bushes that I would not be able to detect if I was human. I dashed toward the place where I saw the animal and came back with a large deer in my hands. I had broken the neck so it had not felt any pain and I began drinking the blood. After about a half of the blood was gone, I realized that I was full and that Edward was still thirsty. I tossed the carcass over to him and he drank gratefully. I was amazed at how invigorating I felt after I had my first drink. I decided to try out my vampire speed in our flat meadow- a place where I would have tripped, no matter what when I was human. I ran around the clearing twice in half a second.


	2. Hey Charlie

"Hey Charlie! How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called sooner, but I've been really _busy_ this week," I told the old answering machine that Charlie had had since I was born, trying not to put too much emphasis on the word busy. "But I can't call you every single day when I'm on my honeymoon. I know that you don't totally approve of Edward, but what happened all those months ago was my fault, not his."

"Bella!" My dad suddenly picked up the phone, probably just listening to the message. "Hey sweetie! I'm so sorry that I have been acting the way I have. And to make it up to you, I am taking you and Edward and all the Cullens out to dinner," he told me.

"Oh, alright!" I said worriedly. Let me ask when a good time is. "Hey, guys? I said in a voice loud enough so that Charlie could here me over the phone, "My dad offered to take us all out to _dinner_ soon. What do you say?" I tried to sound enthusiastic about it, but I was not really looking forward to eating dirt.

"Alright!" They all sounded really enthusiastic about it; no doubt just to make Charlie happy even though human food tastes like dirt to them.

"Great," I thought to my self.

"Soooo…" he asked curiously.

"Alright, name the time and place," I said calmly.

"How about tomorrow night at the Lodge?" The Lodge was not my favorite place when I was human, and it was definitely not

"Okay. See you then."

"K, bye," I said, but I didn't let the annoyance in my voice show.

When Charlie and I hung up, I was worried about how my new family would stand eating human food. I remember when Edward had to eat food for my dad, I heard him regurgitating it soon afterwards. If he was human, I would have been greatly offended, but I knew better.

"I'll have the pork tenderloin," Charlie told the waiter as he handed over the menu.

"Same." I said flatly.

"What do you suggest?" Asked Rosalie and Alice at the same time, as they giggled.

"I'll have what ever you suggest as well," said Carlisle.

'Well I suggest the veal," said the waiter.

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Veal please." Esme said.

"T-bone steak! I want it so rare that there is still blood in it!" Emmett exclaimed, and winked at all of us at vampire speed. We all laughed.

"I really am not hungry," said Jasper.

"Alright everyone, so you wanted; two pork tenderloins, three orders of veal, and one T-bone steak so rare that there is still blood in it. Is that correct?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, I do believe it is." Said Charlie.

Later that night, every human and vampire had had his or her fills; except for Jasper of course. Charlie paid for supper, and we headed home. Edward was seeming expesaliy exited for the night to end- or at least it would for Charlie. As we pulled up the long green drive, I noticed a new blue car parked in front of the mansion. It had a huge matching baby blue bow on the top.


	3. Uh Oh!

"UH OH!" I thought to my self. I, at that moment wanted him to be able to read my thoughts; that way he could know just how angry I was at him. I had told Edward profusely that I did not want a new car. He had said that once I was a vampire, I would appreciate driving fast: I did; but only when it was him behind the wheel. He had said that I would and could not crash with my vampire abilities, but even then, I did not trust myself behind the wheel of a fast car that could easly wrap around a tree trunk. "Edward! I told you that I don't want any new car. You know how worried I am behind the wheel of a fast car!" I told him angrily.

"Oh, come on Bella, you know you want to drive it." He said with my favorite crooked smile. "You deserve a reward. You handled yourself so well with Charlie. And besides, you know how I love you and the color blue." At that, I brightened up a bit. Edward was praising me for controlling myself while around a human.

"Oh all right," I said trying to frown, but my lips betrayed me. Edward began tickling me and I burst out in laughter. "I didn't know that vampires were ticklish." I thought as I felt strangely thirst_. Oh No_! I realized then, at that moment that I was thirsty; my eyes were actually black. That had not happened since I was a newborn vampire. I knew that it was really dangerous for me to be near humans when I am so thirsty.

"What is it, Love?" Edward asked as he sensed my distress. But my worry lines may have had something with his recognition of my feelings, or Jasper's thoughts.

"Edward! I need to go hunting _now_! I can't believe that I was with Charlie while I was so thirsty!"

"Calm down. We will go now." At that, we ran into the woods at speed that would definitely make a cheetah jealous. About twenty miles away from town, I caught a good-sized black bear. I felt my eyes turn yellow again, and hoped that Charlie had not noticed my eyes. I felt so worried and could not help wondering about what could have happened if I was not under control. Maybe it was that being in the same room as human food had deterred me from drinking blood, since it was so disgusting to have to eat that _cooked_ veal. The only thing that looked good was Emmett's T-bone steak.

Later that night, Edward and I were lying on his bed, his door closed, and he and I in love. It still felt so surreal that he and I could make love, be married, and I be a vampire. I still remember when Edward and I told Charlie. He absolutely flipped out. I felt so bad, and Edward had Jasper keep an eye on him and keep him calm.

"Edward,"

"Yes Bells?"

"What is my power? You can read minds, Jasper can change people's emotions, Alice can see the future, Carlisle is very compassionate, Esme loves everyone, Emmett is super strong, and Rosalie is extra beautiful." I asked, worried that there was more wrong with my mind than I had initially thought.

"Well, I still can not read your mind, and you seem to attract guys, no matter where you go. Remember when you went back to Phoenix to save your mother- or so you thought- from James?" He asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, a lot of guys from your old school there came to see you. They were in love with you too; they just were not sure how to voice their thoughts. I saw some of their thoughts; it was sickening. They thought about when you still went to their school, and they thought about making love to you." Edward was really trying to prove something more hidden now; I could tell. "Bella, I had to leave the room when one of the perves from your old high school walked into the room. You don't seem to understand that you seem to make every guy you meet fall in love with you."

"Edward, is that true? I just thought that Phoenix guys found me unattractive." I told him stupidly.

"No Love, you intimidate them. You have a certain air to you that makes guys want you; but for more that your body. It is like boys know that you are the best girl on earth. They see that you care, and see past all their flaws. You seem to have some precognition as well. Dispite what you think, you are amazingly strong, that is why you are so clumsy; your body takes from your equilibrium and gives to your strength. And your emotions change other emotions as well. It is like you picked up a bit of each of my family while you were with us."

I was amazed that Edward had so much to say on this topic. It was like he had thought long and hard about my question in half a second. I wondered if what he had said was true. I mean, all the guys at school seemed to go ga-ga when I first walked into the cafeteria on that first fateful day many months ago.


	4. Comprehend

So apparently, my special ability as a vampire is that can I collect abilities from the other vampires that I spent most of my time with as a human. I found this a little far out there thought. And apparently, my power isn't as strong as the vampires I got them from though. And Edward says that I was always beautiful to all guys in one way or another. I suppose that may have some truth but I was still not very sure. I had found it hard to believe until I had gone back to The University of Alaska and faintly heard the guys there and their thoughts. However, I had to focus on the guy who I wanted to here the thoughts of. I had found it very surprising that all the guys still pictured me naked, even though I had a wedding ring on my finger.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"It is absolutely disgusting how the boys at school think of me." I told him. "I have realized that you may be right about my intoxication of the guys here in the Alaskan cities. They all picture me naked, in love with them. Mike's thoughts screamed loudest to me though. Did you know that he wants me to bear his kids? I think I would get sick if I could." Mike had decided to go to UA just to be near me. If I wasn't married and in love, I would be totally flattered.

"I know love. You just need to tune out the thoughts of the guys. It shouldn't be too hard for you because you aren't as strong a mind reader. If you want Mike gone, I could arrange for that of course." Edward said, winking.

"I love you Edward," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Love; more than you can ever know."

"I'm not too sure about that. I was so sad when you left. Of course, Jacob has already showed you that." Then I looked into the hurt of his eyes and realized that I made a mistake in saying that. "Edward! I'm so sorry, that came out wrong." Then Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and I knew that I was forgiven. I pulled myself closer to Edward's body and began undoing the buttons on it, kissing him all the time. Then I got to his pants.

He and I were making love again and I found myself thinking just how lucky I was to have him, to be able to lie next to him, to have sex with him without fearing falling to sleep. I wondered how I could have such good fortune.

"Bells? You are being so quiet all of a sudden. Are you sure that is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just wonder if I actually have a different power and the ability that you found is just speculation." At that, Edward became very quiet himself.

"Bella, what do you think that your power might be than?"

"Well," I said, "Carlisle's theory is that we all bring our greatest aspect of our human lives to our lives as a vampire. Well, I think that my greatest aspect of my humanity was that I do not fear vampires. Remember when you first told me of what you were? You asked me if I was afraid of you, I said no. You told me once that you were surprised that I was not afraid of you or your family. I think that that fearless attitude has been carried on to my new life as a vampire."

"That is an interesting theory," Edward told me, his brows scrunched together in thought. "I will have to tell Carlisle that. His experiences may tell us more about this."

I wonder what the Cullen family was thinking:

_Bella and Edward have been up there for a long time, I wonder when they are going to come to Washington._

_I wish that Bella would come down to Forks now; I want to go shopping!_

_Bella doesn't deserve Edward… she shouldn't have changed herself. She is so stupid._

_I can't believe that my children are still up there. They have been up there for days now._

_They could at least visit us some time. I feel like they have forgotten about us now. I could go for a nice game of baseball some time soon._

_I wonder what Edward and Bella are thinking. I hope they are happy._

_Who are Bella and Edward that the Cullens are always speaking of and why are they convinced that I once new them._

Then at that moment, I realized what my special ability was; I could read the minds of who ever I wanted! I was so exited that I was about to tell Edward. Then I decided that I would make sure.

_What is up with Bella's vacant stare?_

"Edward, my vacant stare is my ability." Edward looked very surprised at that moment.

"Bella? You can read minds too?"

"Yes Edward. I just read your family's minds. But I heard something surprising."

"What is it Bella?"

"I heard a new voice. Not anyone that I have met before."

"What!? We need to go back to Forks!" He exclaimed.

The wind was flying through our hair flawless as we ran back to the Cullen Mansion. We burst into the house and Jacob was sitting on the couch with my family. He had dark purple bags under his eyes and was very pale. As saw him, I wanted to burst into tears.

"Carlisle! Why is Jacob a vampire? Was he not once a werewolf?! What happened to him?" Edward was wide-eyed and surprised.

"Edward! Bella! Calm down!" Alice said.

"Yes. Calm down. Jacob tried to attack us after you left for Alaska. I bit him, but could not bring myself to take his life. We all love you and couldn't kill your best friend. However, now he can't remember his life as a human or werewolf.

"What! Both my loves are vampires!!!" At that, Jacob looked up at me with a confused expression, and I finally saw his updated features.


End file.
